The Primaries and friends
by Sunnystar-12
Summary: J, L, + S go undercover to help find out information for the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore gives them magical rings. Snape likes Lily and shows it. There's alot to it. I suck at summaries.
1. Letters

*Letters  
  
"Sirius! There's an owl here from James!"  
  
"Thanks mom!" Sirius said before snatching the letter from his mothers' hands.  
  
Sirius,  
  
Hey Padfoot! How's your summer been going? Everything is pretty much OK here at Godric's Hollow. You're not going to believe this, but I think I miss school! I don't actually miss the school part, more the people. I can't wait till September first. Mum said you and Lily could come over before school starts. If you can come, we'll get you on the Hogwarts Express and on the way to our 6th year. Do you think you can come? Mom wants me to double check and make sure its OK with your parents that you and Lily will be staying here. For some reason she thinks your parents won't like the idea of two guys living with a girl. What's wrong with that? Anyway, I really hope you can come. Dad just put in a muggle-thing called a swimming pool that's loads of fun. Have you heard from Lily lately? I haven't since we left school. I'm starting to get a little worried. I owled her asking if she could come to my house. I hope she got it. Sorry, I keep talking about Lily. Mum's yelling at me to clean my room, so I've gotta run. Hope to see you soon!  
  
-James  
  
James,  
  
Everything is OK here too. It's kind of boring. Mom keeps getting mad at me because I'm picking on Kate. She always starts it though. I can come to your house anytime your parents want me. I think mom wants me out of the house a.s.a.p. What's this swimming pool thing? I hope its fun. Is there anything you want me to bring to your house? I haven't heard from Lily lately either. Did she owl you back yet? She doesn't live too far away from me, unless she moved or something, so I might go and check on her if you don't hear from her soon. Don't get too worried though. Lily probabley hasn't been owling us back because of Petunia. Poor kid, having to live with her all summer. Can't be half as bad as Kate though. Have you found any more information of Anamangi yet? I've been looking, but the wizarding libraries around me aren't all that great. I really want to help Remus this year. Tell me anything you can find out. Hey, Lily might be able to help us with it. Would Remus be mad if we asked her for some help? Tell me what you think. Apparently I did something to Kate again, so I've got to go downstairs. I'll talk to you soon.  
  
-Sirius  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What now Lily??"  
  
"Petunia won't give me my letter!"  
  
"Give Lily her letter Petunia."  
  
"Yes mum." Petunia said sweetly.  
  
"Suck up." Lily muttered under her breath. She quickly grabbed her letter and ran up to her room to read it. She recognized the hand-writing as James immediately.  
  
Tiger Lily,  
  
Where are you? I've been owling you weekly since school got out! Sirius, Remus, and I are getting worried. Sirius was even considering going to your house to see if you were OK! That's not even to mention what Maggie and Samantha have been thinking. If you are reading this letter, then you're probabley already sick of me acting like your dad or something. I'll stop that now. How has your summer been? I've been kind of bored (and worried sick). I hope Petunia hasn't been bugging you too much. My younger sister, Madeline, is driving me up the wall. Literally once! Don't ask how, it wasn't pretty. I wonder what house she's going to be in once she starts at Hogwarts. We'll find out soon. Anyway, do you think your parents would let you stay at my house until school starts? Sirius would be coming over too. My mom will take us to King's Cross. Guess what? My dad put in a swimming pool! Don't they rock? Just thought I'd tell you to bring your bathing suit, if you can come (I'll keep my fingers crossed). Owl me back a.s.a.p. Imagine what your parents would think if Sirius showed up on your doorstep! Happy Summer:)  
  
-James  
  
"It's nice to here from James again." Lily thought to herself. "He sounds pretty concerned about me not responding to his owls. I should ask mom if I can go to his house and owl him right away. She'll probably be thrilled to hear she can get rid of me for another school year."  
  
A few minutes later Lily came back with a smile on her face. Her mother was letting her go to James' house.  
  
Dad a.k.a. James,  
  
It's great to hear from you! Petunia hasn't killed me (yet), so don't have a cow or anything. Remember how I felt sick on the way home from school last year? About a week after school, I passed out. Mom rushed me to the hospital. Apparently my appendix burst. They did surgery on me and I was expected to recover healthily. I'm not that lucky though. There were some complications or something and I've been in the hospital ever since. Enough bad news though. I can go to your house until school starts! I can't wait to see you and Sirius again. Is Remus coming too? Sorry, I forgot, it's "that time of the month". You'd better not be thinking like that James, you know exactly what I mean. Can your parents pick me up at my house? Let me know when and I'll be ready. I'm not even going to ask about the Madeline thing. I'll ask her myself once we reach school. My guess is she'll be a Ravenclaw. What do you think? It's a good thing Sirius didn't come to check on me, Petunia would have flipped. My parents have been at the hospital with me most of the time, Petty was all alone. One of the nurses was really nice and let me call Maggie and Samantha when my parents left. I told them everything that had happened. I would've called you or Sirius, but you don't have Muggle phones. Petunia's calling me. Gotta run.  
  
Love from,  
  
Lily  
  
P.S. Tell Sirius I'm OK. Thanks James. You're a great friend. See you soon(  
  
James was very relieved when he got Lily's letter.  
  
"Petunia didn't murder her after all." He thought to himself. "Better tell her when mom's picking her up."  
  
  
  
Lil,  
  
Mom's coming by August 10th around 11, is that OK? Glad you can come! Are you feeling OK now? Madeline, a Ravenclaw? Insane. Maybe though, just maybe.  
  
-James  
  
James,  
  
That's fine. I can't wait! Three more days! I'm feeling fine now. The doctor said I should be careful for the next year or so though. You might be surprised with Madeline. I'll see you soon.  
  
-Lily  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Give it to me Kate!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Please?" Kate stuck her tongue out at her younger brother. Sirius grabbed the letter, but Kate got one half of it. Sirius seemed to think he got most of the letter, so he was satisfied. He went into his room to read the remainder of his letter.  
  
Sirius,  
  
Boy, have I got a few things to tell you. First off, Lily's fine. Apparently her appendix burst right after we got out of school and she's been in the hospital ever since. She claims she's fine, but if she wasn't, you and I both know she wouldn't admit it. I guess I just have to take her word for it. I'm a little worried about her though. That's the other thing I've got to tell you about. You have to promise not to tell anyone though!! If you do, I'll think of something evil. Don't even bring it up, OK? This is really weird for me. I like this person. A girl. She's really pretty. OK, hot. All right! I can't lie! I think she's sexy. I ..think..I like  
  
"Damn it Kate!" Sirius said loudly.  
  
"Watch your language!" his mother yelled.  
  
"Sorry! Kate tore off a piece of a letter to me and the part she got was really important."  
  
"Sorry son, you're just going to have to live with it. It won't kill you."  
  
"Not directly." He muttered under his breath. The suspense might though. "I'll just ask James at his house." 


	2. Together Again

1 *Together Again  
  
"James!" Lily ran outside and hugged her friend. James returned her hug and blushed furiously. "How great to see you!"  
  
"You too Tiger Lily."  
  
"Let's get in the car before Petunia comes out."  
  
"Sounds great. Need help carrying anything?"  
  
"No thanks. I don't really pack that much." Lily smiled sweetly at James. She put her trunk in the back of his car. Then she got in the car.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Hi Lily. How has your summer been?" James' mother politely asked.  
  
"There's been a few bumps along the way, but I'm sure everything will go smoothly now." Mrs. Potter didn't reply but Lily saw her mouth into the rear-view mirror ,"smooth, with James?" Lily smiled back at her. That was why she liked Mrs. Potter so much, she was so easy to get along with. Just like James.  
  
"Now where did you say Sirius lived?"  
  
"Right around the corner." Lily said.  
  
"Thanks dear." Mrs. Potter pulled into Sirius' driveway. He was already waiting. Sirius put his stuff in the back of the Potters' car. Then he got into the car next to James who was next to Lily.  
  
"Geese Sirius. You brought more luggage than Lily!" James teased.  
  
"I had to bring a few more, erm, accessories." Lily knew these accessories were really something like dungbombs, but didn't say anything.  
  
"So Lily, I hear you spent some time at the hospital this summer."  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"You're OK now though, right?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course." Lily said. She wasn't directly looking James or Sirius in the eye though. Mrs. Potter decide to join in on their conversation.  
  
"Have you ever been in a muggle hospital Sirius?"  
  
"Oh yes, loads of times when I was little."  
  
"Was it horrible?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
  
"Not to bad. Some of the nurses can be a little.."  
  
James didn't hear what else Sirius said. He was overwhelmed by a beautiful smell. He realized it was Lily. James just realized how close Lily was sitting to him. He also noticed a few others things such as the wonderful way she felt, and smelt, and.  
  
"James? Are you OK?" His thoughts were interrupted by his mother. "You looked like you were going to pass out for a minute."  
  
"Fine mom. Thanks."  
  
"We're going to be home in an hour or two, so if you want to take a nap or something, feel free." Mrs. Potter told the kids.  
  
"Actually, " Lily yawned, "that sounds good. Petunia woke me up really early this morning. Do you want to switch places with me James? That way, you and Sirius can still talk to each other without leaning over me."  
  
"Thanks Lily. Sounds like a good idea." Lily stood up in the car and slid over. James slid underneath her and Lily sat down on the other side of him. James couldn't help but steal an innocent glimpse of Lily's butt.  
  
"Night guys." Lily said before leaning against the door. Sirius and James began talking about nothing in particular for awhile. They were interrupted when Mrs. Potter made a sharp turn. Lily drifted out of her sleep for a few seconds, but only to switch positions.  
  
"Sorry guys. Some one tried to cut me off. By the way, we'll be home in about 20 minutes." Lily's new position was with her head on James shoulder. She got comfortable and fell back asleep. James and Sirius kept talking, but James kept looking at Lily. He noticed she slept like an angel.  
  
"My shoulder's getting uncomfortable." James said to Sirius. He put his arm around Lily's slender shoulders. Her head slumped down on James' firm chest a little. "Much better." James smiled.  
  
"Sure." Sirius rolled his eyes. Then the letter Kate had ripped in half came back to him. Could James like Lily? He had been talking about her an awful lot lately. Come to think of it, he kept looking at her and than smiling. Wow! His best friend liked his other best friend! Freaky.  
  
"We're home!" Mrs. Potter announced. "James will show you guys where you are sleeping. Oh, poor dear, she's still sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah, she is." Sirius said.  
  
"What should we do? I really don't want to wake her." James said sweetly.  
  
"Do you think you can carry her up to her room?" James thought about it for a minute.  
  
"I think so. She's always been pretty light." James also thought Lily had lost even more weight over the summer. He wasn't going to say this in front of his mother though. Then she would start to fuss over Lily and watch her to make sure she ate enough. James placed one arm under Lily's knees, and the other around her shoulders. He slowly picked her up out of the car. Lily stayed asleep. Sirius opened all the doors for James while James told him where to go in his house. Two flights of stairs later, they reached Lily's room. James gently laid Lily down on her bed. Him and Sirus placed a blanket over her slender frame and quietly left the room. Sirius quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
"Your room is across the hall from Lily's, mine is right next door to hers." James told Sirius. Sirius nodded his head.  
  
"Let's go get my stuff out of the car so I can unpack." Sirius suggested. He followed James back down the stairs to the car. James opened the trunk and grabbed Sirius' and Lily's trunks. Sirius took his trunk from James and James took Lily's. They walked back up to their rooms.  
  
"I'll bring Lily's stuff into her room. Meet me in my room in a few minutes." James said to Sirius. Then he walked cautiously into Lily's room. When James put her trunk on the floor, it landed with a thud. Lily stirred and began to wake up.  
  
"James?" She said groggily.  
  
"Hi Lily. Sleep well?" Lily looked so beautiful to him right then. Her bright green eyes were open just a little bit. She was laid out on her bed with her hands behind her head. This caused her shirt to come up right below her rib cage revealing her well toned abs. James stared at Lily. She stared back, blinking back sleep every few minutes.  
  
"Night James." She finally whispered.  
  
"Poor thing. She must be dead on her feet to be that tired." James looked at Lily and got the strongest urge to kiss her. James walked to Lily's bed and placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"That's nice James." She said sweetly. James was taken back, he thought she was asleep. Lily didn't do anything else though. James decided not to risk anymore and tiptoed out of her room. Sirius appeared to have just walked past Lily's room and was heading for James'. Little did James know, Sirius had seen the whole thing. He wasn't going to tease his friend about this, not yet anyway. 


	3. Swimming and Other Events

*Swimming and other events  
  
"Those fit OK Sirius?" James asked through the door.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Sirius was wearing some of James' swimming trunks so he could go swimming.  
  
"Almost ready Lily?" James went to the other side of the hallway to check on Lily.  
  
"Give me a second. Could you come in and help me real quick James?" James couldn't imagine why Lily needed help putting a swimsuit on. James grinned evilly and then replied.  
  
"Coming." James pushed over the door and saw a blushing Lily.  
  
"What's up Tiger?" Lily turned even redder and then began to explain why she needed James' help.  
  
"Um, well, you see, the strings kind of.and." Lily mumbled. James understood what Lily needed help with though. She had on a two-piece bikini that needed to be tied around the neck and under her arms. Lily felt grateful that James wasn't making that big of a deal about it. She didn't even want to think about the things Sirius might be doing to her if she had asked him to tie her swimsuit.  
  
"Is that too tight?" James asked, concerned.  
  
"Fine thanks. Can you tie the other one too?" Lily never would have believed you if you had told her 4 years ago that she would be staying at James Potters' house with his best friend Sirius. She probably would have threatened to punch you if you had told her that James would also be "helping" her put a swimsuit out. While James finished tying Lily's bathing suit, he realized the swimsuit she had on was probably about the same as the underwear she wore under her close every day. James shook this thought of his head, embarrassed that he had been thinking and feeling this way about his best friend lately.  
  
"Thanks James, you're a great friend." Lily turned around and smiled at James. He told her to turn around one last time. Lily wondered why, and soon found out.  
  
"I'm just double-checking that your top won't fall off if someone, someone like Sirius we'll say, pulls on the strings they won't come undone." James explained. Lily smiled in appreciation. "There, all set." Lily quickly pecked James on the cheek and thanked him again. She then wrapped a towel around her slender waist and walked out into the hallway leaving a bewildered James behind.  
  
"Sirius, you ready?"  
  
"Yup!" Sirius came out of his room. Lily couldn't help but snicker at the swim trunks he had chosen to wear. They had polka-dotted parrots all over them.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"James," he stated plainly. James was know in the hallway and began blushing, causing Sirius and lily to laugh even more. Eventually, all three of them were on the floor doubled-up with laughter. Sirius was pounding his fist on the floor like a lunatic. The laughter seemed to cease every few seconds, but then they would look at each other and start to laugh again. The giggles died down after awhile.  
  
"Let's go then guys." James said, still clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. James led the way to his swimming pool with Lily and Sirius on his tail. Once they reached the pool, James put his towel down and jumped in. Lily followed suit. Sirius just stood there with a confused look.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Jump in!" James and Lily yelled in unison.  
  
"Oh." Sirius mouthed, right before jumping in. "It's cold." James didn't pay much attention and said, "let's go off the diving board!  
  
"Diving board?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Follow us." Lily told him. The three got out of the pool. James got on the diving board and did a simple, yet graceful dive. Lily told Sirius how to do a cannonball. Sirius jumped off and did a cannonball, leaving a humongous splash.  
  
"That was great Sirius! Now watch this!" James and Sirius watched their female friend do something awesome.  
  
"Suicide squirrel!" She yelled before jumping. James and Sirius just watched in awe. Lily jumped into the air and grabbed her ankles behind her. It looked like she was going to belly-flop until she somehow managed to push her head forward into a dive. The boys didn't see Lily's head come out of the water. They began getting worried after a few seconds.  
  
"Where is she?" James worriedly asked Sirius. Sirius saw Lily slowly sneaking up underwater behind James.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius stalled for time.  
  
"Right here!" Lily encircled her legs around James' waist and threw her arms around his neck. "Piggy ride!" She said playfully. James and Lily paraded around the pool with Sirius close behind. They did various other things in the pool that day, but eventually had to get out.  
  
"Dinner time!" Mrs. Potter announced. Lily got out of the pool while James and Sirius splashed each other with water for a little longer. For the first time all day, James and Sirius got a full view of Lily with her bikini on. Lily flipped her hair over and began wrenching the water out of it. James and Sirius looked at her open-mouthedly.  
  
"Ouch." Sirius finally said quietly. James still couldn't find his vocal chords to say anything. What could he say? Lily looked good in a bathing suit. They tore their gazes away as Lily lifted her head up.  
  
"What's the matter guys? You got quiet all of a sudden."  
  
"Nothing." The said calmly. Lily gave them a I-don't-believe-you look before saying, "I believe you." She then stood by the edge of the pool waiting for her male friends to get out of the pool. "I'm hungry guys. I'm going to count to ten and if you're not out of the water, I'll make sure you never have kids." Lily turned her back and began counting. "1..2..." Little did she know James and Sirius were quickly scheming. Sirius had gotten out of the pool and was standing behind Lily. "5...6..." Sirius counted three of his fingers and then grabbed Lily around the waist.  
  
"Letme go Sirius!" She yelled.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not!" He said before throwing Lily into James' arms. James then began to tickle her ribs,  
  
"Stop.. James." she said between laughter. Then all of a sudden there was an "Ouch!" heard.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" James asked. He was still holding Lily in his arms.  
  
"Nothing. You just poked my scar, that's all."  
  
"I love scars! Let me see!" Sirius said excitedly. He got back into the water. "Can you hold her flat on her back so I can see it clearer?" Lily rolled her eyes and tried to escape from James' sturdy arms.  
  
"Sure." James stated simply. He was able to easily pull Lily back into his arms and lay her flat on her back on top of the water. He was supporting her with his hands underneath her back. Lily was just thinking how warm James' hands felt when her thoughts were interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"That's awesome! Did you notice the shape James?" Lily thought she was going to die. Sirius and James were staring at her stomach. How embarrassing.  
  
"It's a lightning bolt!" James exclaimed. He realized he was still supporting Lily. "Sorry Lily, I should probably let you go now."  
  
"That would be nice." Lily said jokingly. "I'm still hungry ya know." She shot James and Sirius death glares. They quickly put her down and got out of the water. Lily wrapped her flimsy towel around her slender waist once again. "I'll be inside helping your mom set the table. Don't be long." Lily then walked back to the house and into the kitchen. Little did she know that James and Sirius had been watching her hips sway with every step she took into the house. When Lily was out of earshot, Sirius whistled.  
  
"Did you know she looked like that?"  
  
"Actually." James whispered, afraid that she could still hear them. "I told you this summer that I thought she was hot, well, sexy actually. I just didn't know to this extent." That confirmed Sirius' suspicions. The letter he had gotten over the summer from James was about Lily. Sirius had a weird felling that Lily felt the same way about James as James did about Lily.  
  
"Well, we'd better get to dinner before Lily gets mad at us." Sirius said.  
  
"Wasn't that scar awesome?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Sirius thought his friend might have liked the scar so much because of its location, just millimeters above Lily's bikini line. They walked back to the house in silence.  
  
"There you are! Finally. May the feast begin!" Lily said. James and Sirius just shot each other looks and began eating. Life with Lily was good. 


	4. Back Rubs

*Back Rubs  
  
Sirius and Lily had been staying at James' house for 18 days now. There were only two days left until they went back to school. They had just finished dinner and were all up in their rooms under the covers. Mrs. Potter had made them go to sleep early because they were getting up early to go to diagon alley early the next day. Lily had almost fallen asleep when she heard a soft knocking coming from her wall. She then heard James' voice.  
  
"Lily? Can you hear me?"  
  
"I can hear you James. Where are you?" she responded.  
  
"There's a door that connects our rooms. I need you to open it up for me. Place your hand along the southeast corner and feel for a knob." James waited for Lily.  
  
"Found it!" Lily said triumphantly and opened it.  
  
"Thanks. I'm really bored." James said to Lily.  
  
"I'm tired." Lily said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I can change that." James said with an evil grin. He began tickling Lily behind her knees.  
  
"Stop..James!" She was trying to hop her way over to her bed. She finally got there and made one final leap and landed softly on her bed. James had jumped after Lily. Somehow, Lily had managed to land on her back and James with his legs on either side of her. They started intensely into each others eyes for a few minutes. Lily couldn't stand the awkward silence.  
  
"My what big blue eyes you have."  
  
"All the better to see you with my dear." James joked. He knew all of the muggle fairy tales.  
  
"What big ears you have." Lily replied, catching on quickly.  
  
"All the better to hear you." Lily cut to the chase.  
  
"What big teeth you have!"  
  
"All the better to gobble you up!" James joked. He pinned Lily down with his legs and began tickling her senseless. Lily just laugh for a few minutes until the pain started entering her.  
  
"Ow." James stopped immediately.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?"  
  
"My- my back. I haven't worn sunscreen the last couple days and I guess I got sunburn pretty bad."  
  
"I'm sorry. Anything I can do for you?" James asked.  
  
"Well, you could.."  
  
"Could what?"  
  
"You can't though, we're not allowed to use magic outside of school yet." Lily pondered for a moment. "Does your mom have any aloe vera or noxezema?"  
  
"I think so. Why? What does that do?"  
  
"It's a muggle thing that people put on sunburn. Do you think you could go down and get some for me?"  
  
"Sure. No problem." James said. "I'll be right back." James walked down the two flights or stairs and found his mother.  
  
"Hey mom?"  
  
"What are you doing up James?"  
  
"Lily got sunburn and she asked me to come down and get some aloe vera for her. Do we have any?"  
  
"Poor dear. Yeah, wait here a second." Mrs. Potter came back a few seconds later with a tube of gel looking stuff. "Give this to her, it should help."  
  
"Thanks," James said before heading back to Lily's room. "Here you go Lily." James started to walk back to his room when Lily stopped him.  
  
"Don't leave James." Lily said. "I mean, you can if you want. But now that I'm up, I'd appreciate the company." James would love to stay with Lily a little longer. James walked back to Lily' bed and sat next to her, closing the door behind him. James and Lily talked about a few odds and ends until Lily suddenly stopped talking.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked.  
  
"I can't reach my back." Lily stated.  
  
"Want me to help?" James offered.  
  
"Sure. Can you help me take my shirt off?" James gave Lily a confused look. "I've got a bra on, don't worry. It covers me up just as much as my bikini does. I don't want it to stick to my shirt." James nodded his head in agreement. It felt very weird to be pulling Lily's shirt over her head. He didn't even want to know what Sirius would think, or even worse his mother, if they were to walk in on them.  
  
"Thanks James." James took the aloe vera and began to rub it onto Lily's back. "Can you lay down Tiger?" Lily responded by laying on her stomach. James sat next to her and continued rubbing.  
  
"You'd be good at giving back rubs, you know that James?"  
  
"I'll consider that as a career option." James joked.  
  
"Your hands are so gentle." Lily was comforted greatly my James' soft hands. She always felt comfortable in his presence. Lily never thought she would actually ask a guy, besides her husband, to take her shirt off. Yet here she was sitting casually with James while he gave her a rub down.  
  
"There. Better?"  
  
"Much." Lily sat up while James was still sitting on her bed. Their noses were almost touching. James couldn't resist the urge to kiss her anymore. James and Lily simultaneously leaned in and their lips touched and felt true love's first kiss. 


	5. Back Again

*Back Again  
  
James, Sirius, and Lily had just barely stepped through the barrier to platform and ¾ when their names were heard being shouted.  
  
"James, Sirius, over here!" Remus shouted. James and Sirius quickly told Lily they would meet her back on the train. Lily went to talk to her own friends.  
  
"Lily!!" Maggie yelled before hugging Lily.  
  
"Hey Mags! How has your summer been?"  
  
"Ok. But I'm sure it wasn't as fun as yours. I heard you got to spend three weeks at James' house." Lily blushed and then told her friend that she had stayed at James' house.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Sam?"  
  
"It is!" Maggie replied. "Hey Sam! We're over here!" Samantha turned her head to see who was calling her name and was met by a pleasant surprise.  
  
"Hey guys!" They chatted about their summers for awhile.  
  
"You're felling better now, right Lily?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Yeah, just fine." Lily replied. "It's so great to be out of that hospital. What time is it Maggie?"  
  
"It is-" Maggie looked at her watch, "time to get on the train! Let's go!"  
  
"I told James and Sirius I would sit by them on the train, so let's find them." The three girls went in search of their male friends. They quickly found them sitting in one of the back compartments. James motioned for Lily to sit by him. Liyl gladly did. Maggie took a seat by Remus and Samantha by Sirius.  
  
"It's great to see everyone again." Maggie said.  
  
"I missed you guys." Samantha said.  
  
"Aw, don't get all mushy on us gals." Sirius teased.  
  
"Do you realize that we've only got two years left at Hogwarts?" Maggie asked. Her comment left everyone in silence for a few minutes. Remus was the brave soul to break into everyones' thoughts.  
  
"What happened to you this summer?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I still haven't heard it come straight from Lily's mouth. All I know is that you got stuck in the hospital for awhile." Samantha commented. Lily explained about her bursting appendix.  
  
"Her scar is awesome though!" Sirius told them. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll show it to you guys some day. The clothes I'm wearign won't exactly allow it."  
  
"It's a lightning bolt!"  
  
"Geese Sirius, it's just a scar!" Maggie said. "Don't have a cow." James, Remus, and Samantha began mooing.  
  
"Mo-"  
  
"Well well well, I always knew you were a cow foster, I just didn't know you'd realized it yet."  
  
"Shove it Malfoy." Maggie replied. James and Lily stood up immediately to defend their friend.  
  
"Aw look, Potter and Evans are going to fight me."  
  
"What do you have against us Snape?" Lily asked. Snape began walking closer to Lily. She could feel his slimy breath on her face.  
  
"I don't have anything against you Evans, "he sandwiched Lily with the wall, "but now I do, don't I?" Lily was repulsed, Snape had her pinned against the wall. She could feel his body, Lily knew that he could fell hers also.  
  
"Get out Snape." James said coldly. Snape pushed his body even closer to Lily's.  
  
"Now."  
  
"Touchy, touchy. If I must, I will. I'll see you later Evans." Snape left their compartment. Alsmot everyoen in the room let out a deep sigh of relief. It was a fact that Snape fancied Lily. The only way they were able to defend themselves on the Hogwarts Express was physically, no magic was allowed until they were back at school. If Snape had doen something to Lily, there wasn't that much they could have cone about it. You could've heard a pin drop.  
  
"Yuck." Liyl finally said. "I can't believe that git had the nerve to touch me!!" Liyl began pacing.  
  
"Calm down Lily." James knew her tepmer was starting to flare, that was a very bad thing for everyone within a 10 mile radius. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Why does that slimy, thing have to like me?" She asked with a frusterated look on her face.  
  
"It's actually very easy actually." James slipped his arms around Lily. Everyone's jaw in the compartment dropped except Sirius'. He just smiled.  
  
"I knew it all along!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Knew what?" Sam asked.  
  
"You guys were fooling around behind my back this summer, weren't you?" James and Lily blushed. Everyone else was waitign for their response.  
  
"Well."  
  
"I guess you could call it that." James put a protective arm around Lily.  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Sirius teased. "I knew it all along!"  
  
"Since when?" He asked.  
  
"Three days ago." Lily replied.  
  
"I wondered where James was that night." Lily hit Sirius over the head with her fist.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh, look!" Everyone looked out of the window.  
  
"We're there!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** 


	6. Worries

*Worries  
  
"Welcome students!" Dumbledore said in a loud booming voice. "Nothing much has changed from last year. We are going to be adding a few extra ciricualr events to our schedule. I'm sure you will enjoy them all! We will fill you in more as they come closer. Enjoy your meal!" Their plates were filled with food. Studetns all over the great hall began eating the feast before them.  
  
"Mhh. The house elves outdid themselves once again!" Sirius proclaimed on the way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"It's good to be home" Sam said once stepping inside. Hogwarts had become a second "home" to all of them over the years. Just has they had become each others families.  
  
"Anyone up for chess?"  
  
"I am Remus!" Sam said.  
  
"Let's play then!" Samantha and Remus sat down to play chess. Sirius and Maggie said they had to go plan something. This left Lily and James alone.  
  
"Do you know what the extra ciricular events are this year James?"  
  
"Yup. Do you?"  
  
"Yup." Lily cuddled closer to James. "It told me in my prefects letter. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"I'm tired." Liyl yawned.  
  
"For once, me too." James replied. Lily laid her head on James' shoulder, he put his head on her head. They quickly fell asleep, their heads filled with happy thoughts.  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute." Remus said once he saw Lily and James. Samantha also spotted them and smiled.  
  
"I knew it would come someday, I just didn't know it would be so soon. How long do you think it'll last?"  
  
"A year, maybe two, maybe forever."  
  
"I could imagine Lily and James as a married couple with kids." Sam replied. Remus thought about this for a minute and laghed.  
  
"I wonder what they'd be like. Lily and James are compelte opposites in almost everything from their looks to their personality."  
  
"It would be funny." Sam agreed. "Not as funny as this though."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Checkmate!" Sam said happily.  
  
"Why you little-" Remus began to tickle Sam.  
  
"Help me Maggie!" She cried out. Maggie and Sirius tunred to see their friends in somehtign that looked somewhat like a wrestling match.  
  
"No thanks." She replied. "It's more fun to watch."  
  
"Oh, really?" Sam challenged.  
  
"Yes really." Sam stopped briefly and shot Remus a "are-you-thinking-what- I'm-thinking" look. He was. Sam began tickling Maggie and Remus Sirius. Lily and James saw all this from a distance and decided to stay hidden, they were both very ticklish.  
  
"Sorry to do this jAmes, but I'm really tired. I'm going to head up to bed."  
  
"That's all right Lily. WE should all be going to bed about now anyways." James kissed Lily on her forehead. "Good night Lily. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Night James. Sleep tight." Lily took one last look at her crazy friends before going up to bed. James finished some of his homework and also went up to his dormitory. James was beginning to worry a little about Lily. She had seemed really tired lately, unlike her old self. He decided to ask Sirius about Lily when he came up to bed. Just then, he heard Sirius and Remus coming up the stairs. They were still laughing and seemed to be discussing something.  
  
"Hey Sirius?" Sirius and Remus stopped talking and looked at their friend with concern, he sounded hurt.  
  
"Are you ok James?" remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you guys about Lily.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well, does she seem a little, I don't know more tired and less Lily lately?" remus and Sirius pondered this for a minute.  
  
"Now that you mention, she did seem a little less spunky on the train today. Snape would usually have at least a black eye after what he did to Lily today." Remus said. James cringed remembering the way Servus had acted.  
  
"Remus is right James." Sirius said. "She did seem to fall asleep a lot at your house. More than usual I mean." James, remus, and Sirius discussed whatever Lily's problem was and came to a conclusion.  
  
"So we'll keep a close eye on her for a while, and if it seems like something is wrong we'll ask her about it, right?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Right." 


	7. Plans for the future

Author's Note - Hey guys (and gals)! I want to thnak all of my reviewers out there. For those of you that were signed in, I tried to review one of your stories also. I'm glad you all liked it! If you have any constuctive critism, I'd be happy to hear it. Thanks(  
  
*Plans  
  
"Hey, have you guys noticed aynthing unusual about Lily lately?" Samantha asked. Her and Maggie had been wanting to ask Sirus and his friends this question for awhile now. Lily had just gone to the library with James to study, so now was the perfect chance.  
  
"Actually. We have." Remus replied.  
  
"She seems less Lily-like." Sirisu said. Maggie and Sam nodded their heads in agreement, they felt the same way.  
  
"We discussed this with James about a month ago, right when school started. We decided if we still felt the same way after awhile, we'd ask her about it."  
  
"Have you?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Not yet. I think it's about time we do though." Remus stated.  
  
"I think we should ask her as a group, you know, in case her temper flares or something." Sam suggested.  
  
"Sounds good. Why don't we wait for James though? We should discuss it with him first." Sirius said. Everyone agreed and they began discussing ways to get the truth out of Lily. James came back with Lily about an hour later.  
  
"What's up guys?" James asked good-naturedly.  
  
"Not much." Sirius said. "What about you two?"  
  
"We're going to that prefects meeting in a few minutes. Aren't you guys coming too?"  
  
"To be honest, I forgot about it! We were so busy-"  
  
"-Studying! So busy studying!" Maggie interrupted Sam before she could say the truth.  
  
"Right, studying." Remus agreed.  
  
"So you were studying." James confirmed. "Are you coming to the meeting?" They all responded by getting out of their seats.  
  
"Let's go then." All 6 of them were prefects. Dumbledore had called a prefect meeting earlier that morning. They walked to his office, pretty quietly for a change.  
  
"Snickers." Samantha said the password and the door opened.  
  
"Good evening children! Now we are just waiting for the Hufflepuffs." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Speak of the devil, here they are. Please, take a seat." Lily ended up sitting in the middle of all her friends.  
  
"The reason I called you here tonight was to discuss some up-coming events. As I assume you all know, there are going to be a few dances this year. One of them is coming up for Halloween. I'm going to assign each house a committee." He paused. "Slytherins will be put in charge of music. Hufflepuffs will be in charge of getting the word out. I'd like the Ravenclaws to pick out food, and the Gryffindors to do decorations. Everything else will be taken care of by the staff. Take a few minutes now to discuss these arrangements amongst yourselves." The prefects split up into their houses and began discussing their assignments.  
  
"Anyone have any ideas on how to make pumpkins float?" Asked a 5th year prefect.  
  
"I do!" Lily said. She was looking very fragile. "There's this charm that I can use that will-" She stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes seemed to roll back in her head. James' quidditch reflexes allowed him to catch her before she hit the floor. All of the Gryffindors gasped.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" said a snooty 7th year. James shot her a glare. Maggie had already gone to get Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What's wrong children?"  
  
"Lily, she fainted, or something." Remus stated, giving his unconscious friend a worried look.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, would you please take her to the hospital wing?" James and Sirius nodded solemnly. They didn't talk until they reached the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh dear, what happened this time?" Mrs. Pompfrey asked. Lily tended to visit the hospital wing quite often with varying injuries.  
  
"She just fainted." Sirius said plainly.  
  
"Lay her down on the bed. I'll see if I can wake her." James laid Lily on the bed with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to run a few tests on her, I'll need you to leave the room for awhile. You can come back in about an hour." James and Sirius left unwillingly. They went back to Dumbledore's office but it seemed everyone else had already left.  
  
"Ah, how is she?" Sirius shrugged, James was dazed.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine." Dumbledore said. "I wanted to talk to you two alone. Well, Lily also, but you can always tell her later." This caught their attention. "Have you ever heard of The Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"Yes sir. Aren't they an anonymous group organized to fight Voldemort?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Quite right Sirius. How would you feel about helping them?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, I thought you were." Dumbledore joked. "Yes, I am serious. You two and Lily have demonstrated great magical abilities and I think you would be a great help fighting against Voldemort. You would be risking your lives, but only to help save others."  
  
"I'll do it." James said bravely.  
  
"Glad to hear it. What about you Sirius?" He thought about it for a moment.  
  
"If Jamsie is going to do it, I will to."  
  
"I'm pretty sure Lily will also. Once she wakes up I mean." James said.  
  
"That's nice to now. I will inform you more later once Ms. Evans wakes up. You may go to bed now."  
  
"Good night sir."  
  
"Good night." James and Sirius walked out of his office. Once they reached the hallway, Sirius started talking.  
  
"This is going to be interesting. Why would Dumbledore ask us James? I can understand you and lily, but me?" Sirius looked at James, who was staring directly in front of himself rarely blinking. "She'll be fine James, I'm sure its nothing serious. Would it make you feel better to go and see her?" James just nodded his head. Sirius led the way to the hospital wing.  
  
"Ah, there you are. She has woken up now." James' eyes lit up.  
  
"What was wrong with her?"  
  
Mrs. Pompfrey sighed. "She was fighting the imperious curse." 


	8. Explanations

Authors note ~ Just want to thank all my reviewers again! Also, I'm not sure I have all the characters names spelt right, if you notice the bad spelling, could you tell me how they're supposed to be spelt? Thanks. If this chapter is confusing, tell me and I can explain the ring thing better. Enjoy :)  
  
*Explanations  
  
"Hey Lily." James said softly.  
  
"James?" Lily was surprised to wake up with James sitting by her bedside. She hadn't realized she was in the hospital wing yet. "Where am I?"  
  
"In the hospital wing. You fainted at the meeting."  
  
"Oh." Lily remembered what had happened now. She had started to explain how to make pumpkins float and then she passed out.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
"They said you were fighting the imperious. I guess it wore you out pretty well."  
  
"Really? I though there had been one to many voices in my head lately." James was glad to see Lily had her sense of humor back a little. "How long have I been here?"  
  
"Just overnight." He said. "If you're lucky, they'll let you out before you miss Charms." Lily's eyes brightened.  
  
"Who do you think cast the imperious on me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not sure." James replied. "My main question is why."  
  
"Oh good, she's up!" Madam Pompfrey said before they could discuss things any further. After giving Lily a brief examination, she declared Lily could leave after lunch.  
  
"Sorry Tiger, but I've got to go to charms now. I'll tell everyone you woke up and will be returning soon." James kissed Lily lightly on the forehead and left. Lily laid on the bed for about an hour before she was bored. She was just sneaking out of bed for a quick walk around when she heard a voice come from the door.  
  
"Ah, good Ms. Evans, you're up!" Dumbledore said. Lily regretfully sat back down on her bed.  
  
"Hello professor. What brings you here?"  
  
"You're the reason I came actually. I have a few things to explain to you. Is there anything you'd like to ask me before I start?" Lily thought about this for a few moments.  
  
"Actually, there is. Who do you think tried to take control of me?"  
  
"Ah, I was hoping you'd ask that. I think it was Voldemort."  
  
"What? Why do you think that?"  
  
"That's part of the reason I came here. Lily, have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, since the beginning of the year I have been seriously considering asking you and a few friends to join it. Somehow, I think the information leaked out into the wrong hands. Voldemort must have heard and thought if he could control you, he would be able to find out our plans."  
  
"Wait a minute, you want me to help fight Voldemort?"  
  
"You may not want to believe it, but you have some extraordinary magical talent, escipally in charms." Lily blushed. "So how can I help?"  
  
"I take it you'll do it then?"  
  
"Of course! After all, he did kill my parents. I'm going to do whatever I can to stop him from ruining anyone else's lives." Lily's face grew solemn for a moment, remembering her parents.  
  
"I'm glad you'll help. I've also asked James and Sirius." Lily didn't seem all that surprised. After all, the three of them were always fighting for top grades. "I'll explain more to you later, later today possibly."  
  
"One more question. How are you involved in the order?"  
  
"Ah, not many people know this Lily, but I am the founder. I'll see you later Lily."  
  
"Good-bye professor!" She called after him. Once he left, she got up and started walking around again.  
  
"Lily! What are you doing?" Madam Pompfrey had just entered the room.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"You should be. You and your friends are the only people that try to sneak out of here!" She sighed. "I guess you're well enough to bet let out anyway. You're clothes are in the normal place."  
  
"Thank you!" Lily hugged her, and then went to get her clothes from a shelf.  
  
"Such a nice girl, too bad she always gets into so much trouble." Madam Pompfrey said to herself. Lily came back shortly after.  
  
"Thanks again! See you soon!"  
  
"Unfortunately, that's most likely very true." She said after Lily left the room.  
  
Lily went down to lunch the minute she was released from the hospital wing. She heard her friends laughing before she saw them.  
  
"Hey guys!" They all looked at Lily and broke into huge smiles. All her friends got up from the table and hugged her one at a time asking if she was OK and stuff like that.  
  
"Great to have you back Lily." Maggie said.  
  
"Great to be back." She replied. Lily and her friends talked until it was time for their next class. She was about to sit down when the arthrimacy teacher said "James, Sirius, Lily, the headmaster wants to see you again."  
  
"Ooooo." Remus, Maggie, and Sam all teased. "You're in trouble!" They walked out of the room and began the journey to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Did Dumbledore ask you yet?" James asked. He had a protective arm around Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, he told me in the hospital wing."  
  
"It's kind of weird, isn't it?"  
  
"It is Sirius, it is." Lily replied.  
  
"Here we are again." James said. "Snickers." The door opened and they walked in.  
  
"Hello children. Please, sit down. I have a lot of explaining to do." They sat down.  
  
"Now, as you all now know I have asked you to join the order. I need to test you just to make sure you aren't working for the Voldemort. Will each of you please take a sip of the drink in front of you?" They each took a drink out of the goblet placed in front of them. Dumbledore went on questioning them to make sure they were truly able to join the order. In the end, they all passed.  
  
"Now, I'm going to give each of you a ring. I know rings aren't very fashionable for boys, but you'll just have to live. You three are going to be a special team of your own. Each of you will be assigned a color. Lily, you will be red, James Blue, and Sirius yellow. If your ring ever glows your color, it means danger is near you. For example, let's say that Sirius' ring glows red. It means Lily is in trouble of some sort. Understand?" They all nodded. "There's more. Let's say the ring glows green, can you guess what this means?"  
  
"James and Sirius are in trouble?" Lily suggested.  
  
"Correct. If your rings are ever white, it means all three of you are in danger. Hopefully, we will never get to this point, but if they ever glow black it means you are needed to help the older members of the order in a duel. Now, you three have been assigned a special task. I'm going to be asking you three to go undercover. You may end up missing a few days of school, but it is all for a good cause. Sirius' face lit up when he found out he might get to miss school.  
  
"Cool sir!"  
  
"Yes Sirius, very cool." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I think you will also enjoy your undercover assignments. Sirius, you will be acting as a new man in town. You will go around Hogsmeade daily and try to find out what rumors are going around. If anything has to do with Voldemort, let me know immediately. James, you are going to be madly in love with Lily, but she despises you. Lily, you're job will be esciapally important. There's a rumor going around that there is a man that goes that to the Three Broomsticks often that works for Voldemort. Try to convince him to tell you things if possible. Get anything out of as many customers as possible. It may not seem like you three are doing much, but you are really doing us all a great favor. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yes, do we need to disguise ourselves?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course! These books I'm giving you have a list of spells you can use to disguise you. I'll be telling you when to go to Hogsmeade, except for Lily of course. I've talked to Rosemerata and she'll be giving you regular working hours, so nothing looks suspicious." Dumbledore gave them all their books of disguise.  
  
"Thank you all. I'll be talking to you again soon. Your class is almost over, so you can just go back to your dormitories." James, Lily, and Sirius walked to of his office.  
  
"This is weird guys." James stated.  
  
"I know. I never dreamed I'd be doing this."  
  
"Tell me about it." Lily said. "I have to act like I hate James and basically seduce someone who supposedly works for Voldemort. How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"No clue. We'd better look at those books before our friends get back."  
  
"What are we going to tell them?" Asked Lily.  
  
"How about Dumbledore asked us to help with a few extra things for the dance?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"I guess that'll work. I hope they buy it." James replied.  
  
"Me too." Lily said. "Me too." 


	9. Break Up

*Break Up  
  
The weeks in October flew by quickly. The prefects were finishing their plans for the Halloween Dance, when Lily got a great idea.  
  
"Hey, James?"  
  
"Yeah Lily?"  
  
"Did you guys say you needed a prank to pull at the dance still?"  
  
"Sure so." Sirius joined in on the conversation. "Got any ideas?"  
  
"Well, actually yes. We could make the pumpkins float."  
  
"And then drop them on the Slytherins!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"The only problem is Professor McGonagall will know it is us right away." Lily said.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong with that? Getting caught hasn't bothered you before."  
  
"Yeah, but now that I'm working I like to keep my spare time more to myself." Lily had started her undercover waitressing job in Hogsmeade. A week after she started, Sirius started coming into the Three Broomsticks as a regular customer. Dumbledore told them that they shouldn't all start at the same time or someone might get suspicious. James was supposed to start visiting Lily right after Halloween.  
  
"Oh well." Lily sighed. "It will be worth it to see the Slytherins face." Just then, Remus, Sam, and Maggie walked in.  
  
"Hey guys! Whatcha up to?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Just working on party plans."  
  
"Lily got a great idea."  
  
"Let's hear it!" Maggie said. Sirius went on to explain Lily's idea.  
  
"What if we added something to that?" Maggie asked devilishly.  
  
"Like what?" Remus asked.  
  
"Why don't we fill the pumpkins with something?"  
  
"That would work." James replied. The six went on to plan their Halloween prank in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"All right guys, all set. Let's go to Charms now!" Lily exclaimed. The six walked to charms together passing many envious people. Lily and James were the most sought out people in school, while their friends were very popular right along with them. When they entered the charms classroom, James, Sirius, and Lily were asked to go and see Professor Dumbledore. They began walking to his office and reached his door.  
  
"Is this de ja vou or what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Snickers." James said. The door opened.  
  
"Hello children. This will be a brief meeting. James, you are going to start undercover tomorrow. Is anything going wrong?" He asked Lily and Sirius.  
  
"No professor. The man I think you are talking about is a toughie to break the ice with. I think I'll get him to talk to me freely soon."  
  
"What about you Sirius?"  
  
"I haven't found out much yet. There is this one man that seems to hear lots of rumors. Nothing about Voldemort yet."  
  
"I guess no news is good news. That is all."  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius friends were starting to get suspicious of where they were always disappearing too.  
  
"Hey Lily?" Maggie asked up in the girls dormitories.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where did you go during Charms?"  
  
"We had to talk to Dumbledore about the party again." Lily said, avoiding her friends' eyes Maggie didn't really believe Lily, but couldn't force her to tell the truth. "What costume are you wearing to the dance tonight?"  
  
"Oh, I'm going to be a slinky vampire and Sirius is going as a clown."  
  
"Fitting. I take it Sirius finally asked you to the dance?" Maggie blushes and then told her yes.  
  
"So, what are you and James wearing?"  
  
"Well, I'm going as an Angel, and James as a devil."  
  
"Speak of the devil." Maggie said softly.  
  
"James! What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Um, Lily, could I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back Maggie." Lily followed James to a quiet corner of the common room.  
  
"What do you need to talk about James?"  
  
"Lily, this is hard for me, but it has to be done. I love you, and I always will, as a friend, but we're not going to work out."  
  
"What?" Lily asked. "What's not going to work out?"  
  
"Us. Lily, I'm breaking up with you." James didn't want to break up with Lily. Dumbledore had suggested it would be better if they weren't together while they were undercover. There feelings for each other might give them away. Lily ran up to her room crying. James walked away and sat down on the couch solemnly.  
  
"What's wrong with you James?" Remus asked.  
  
"Lily and I are over." He stated.  
  
"She broke up with you?"  
  
"No, I broke up with her."  
  
"Why? Al I hear about you everyday is how perfect Lily is, and Lily this and Lily that. Why did you break up with her?"  
  
"I had to. I'm going up to the dorm room." Remus decided to leave James alone instead of follow him upstairs. James laid down on his bed and began letting the silent tears fall.  
  
"I hope you understand Lily, I really do."  
  
Author's note ~ I want to thank everyone again for all their reviews, and corrections. I've got a real plot to the story, promise, it's just taking em longer to get there than I thought. BTW, I haven't had much Lily and James romance yet, but I promise that's coming. Thanks for reading :) 


	10. Undercover

*Undercover  
  
"James?" Sirius asked. "Are you ok?" He had just walked into the 6th year boys dormitories. Remus had told him in the common room that James had broken up with Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok." James said. Sirius could tell from his voice that he had been crying.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I broke up with her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dumbledore said it would be better."  
  
"What?" Sirius was astounded. "Why would he say that?"  
  
"Who knows. I just hope Lily will forgive me once this whole undercover thing is over."  
  
"That still doesn't make sense. Why would he tell you to do that? The next time we have a meeting I'm going to ask him. Are you ready to go undercover tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your fake name Padfoot?" Sirius smirked.  
  
"Peter Potter."  
  
"Where'd you come up with that one?"  
  
"You and Peter obviously."  
  
"Got one for me?"  
  
"How about Remus Black?"  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok, that works. What's Lily's name?"  
  
"It's Daisy McBride."  
  
"Still a sweet flower." James sighed. He was heartbroken.  
  
"James, why don't you just go tell Lily that Dumbledore wanted you and her to break up?"  
  
"I could do that. Do you think she'd believe me?"  
  
"She doesn't have a reason not to."  
  
"I guess I've got nothing to lose." James started walking towards Lily's room. He could hear her sobbing before he saw her.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"No, I don't have want to see you again you bastard!" The words sunk into James heart like a rock in water.  
  
"Can't I just talk to you?"  
  
"You should've done that before you broke up with me!" Lily yelled. "Now get away from my room before I go tell Professor McGonagall you're up in the girls rooms!" James left, defeated. Sirius was down in the common room waiting.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"She wouldn't even talk to me."  
  
"It's ok James, she'll talk to you soon. Just tell her what happened when you get the chance." James sat in silence until Remus suggested they go to bed. James and Sirius were both going undercover to Hogsmeade the next day.  
  
"Night guys." Remus said.  
  
"Nite Remus." Sirius replied. James had already cried himself to sleep.  
  
James and Sirius had to get up before anyone else the next day so that they could put on their disguises and get into Hogsmeade. James cheered up a little when he saw Sirius' completed undercover look.  
  
"You're hair! It's blonde!" James teased.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I'm 5 feet tall." James had shrunk his height a little bit.  
  
"Hey! I've got to be taller than 5 feet. Five one at least!"  
  
"Let's go. We don't want anyone to wake up. Oh, and James, I'm warning you, Lily is really different undercover."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she definetly flirts a lot, and she doesn't have to do much to catch guys attention. To put it nicely, she acts like a slut."  
  
"I don't believe you." James replied.  
  
"See for yourself." By this time, they were already at Dumbledore's office. When they walked in, Lily and Dumbledore were chatting quietly. James caught Lily's eye for a brief second. He smiled at her, she turned away.  
  
"Ready to go students?"  
  
"Yes sir!" They all replied. He led the way to the secret passage Sirius and Lily had taken out of the castle for the last few weeks.  
  
"Good luck!" Dumbledore called after them. Lily led the way with Sirius behind her and James in the rear. James didn't notice anything to unusual about her behavior or looks yet. Why would Sirius say her undercover role was basically a slut? They had reached the end of the passage. James and Sirius stayed in the secret passage for awhile while Lily went to work. If all three of them walked in together it would be a little suspicious.  
  
"Can we go now?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, don't forgot that we met while you were looking for Lily, I mean Daisy."  
  
"Right." Sirius led James into the Three Broomsticks. They sat down at the bar and waited to be served. James noticed Lily's new look right then. His jaw dropped.  
  
"Spotted Daisy I see?"  
  
"What is she wearing? Is there enough material for that skirt to qualify as mini? It's barely there!" Lily was wearing a very, very, short skirt. No wonder Sirius said the guys always paid attention to her. Sirius just laughed at his friends remark. A man came up behind them.  
  
"So, Peter."  
  
"Yes Mckenzie?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Who'd you bring with you?"  
  
"Oh, Mckenzie, this is Black, Remus Black."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mckenzie." James said.  
  
"You to Black. What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I was looking for my girlfriend. Peter hear said that he thought he knew who she was."  
  
"That I did. You know her to Mckenzie."  
  
"Oh yeah, who is she?"  
  
"Daisy." Sirius stated.  
  
"Yup!" James replied.  
  
"You're one lucky guy Black. Do you know how many guys would like to-"  
  
"Excuse me," Lily cut Mckenzie off, "but what are you doing here Remus?"  
  
"Why, visitng you of course darling." He looked at Lily with a puppy dog face.  
  
"Ew!" she shrieked. "I dumped you years ago. Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"You, dumped me? Excuse me, I dumped you and now I want you back. And you know I always get what I want." James was acting his undercover role, overprotective non-boyfriend very well.  
  
"Get out! Now!" Lily was also playing her role of hating James. Sirius was just watching is amusement. His friends were very good actors.  
  
"Not without you baby." James walked seductively to Lily and put his arms on her hips. Since he shrunk himself, Lily was taller than him now.  
  
"Out!" Lily slapped James across the face. Mckenzie was watching with astounishment.  
  
"Fine, but you know you want me back." James sat down and began talking casually again to the undercover Sirius.  
  
"She's a hard one to get." Mckenzie finally said.  
  
"I know." James replied coldly. He was supposed to act like a jerk in his role, so that's what he did. Mckenzie and Peter (Sirius) talked about who knows what for awhile. James was watching Daisy (Lily) go around and wait on tables. Almost every man was trying to hit on her. Lily was teasing them by flirting back and telling them they were all to good for her. Sirius had been right, Lily basically had to act like a slut. James was sure all she had to do was ask and almost any man would tell her information that might be useful.  
  
"Remus?" Mckenzie interrupted his thoughts. "Staring at Daisy like that isn't going to help you get her back."  
  
"Right." James replied. "I'll be right back, ok?" Sirius and Mckenzie nodded. James went to talk to Lily privately.  
  
"Pst. Daisy!" Lily turned around and saw James hiding in a corner. "  
  
"What do you want Black?" They still had to use code names in case someone was listening in on their conversation.  
  
"To talk to you of course."  
  
"Get away from me or I'll scream and you'll be charged for sexual assault."  
  
"Please Daisy?" James begged.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Thank you soo much! I didn't want to break up with you Lily, I really didn't. Dumbledore told me I should, I don't know why. It broke my heart to break up with you. Do you understand why I had to do it?" James asked. Lily let this sink in for a minute.  
  
"You're trying to tell me that Dumbledore didn't want us together?"  
  
"He said something about how it would interfere with our undercover assignments. By the way, nice outfit."  
  
"You're a pervert James."  
  
"A pervert who loves you."  
  
"You still love me?" James and Lily were inching closer and closer to each other.  
  
"I still love you." James kissed Lily lightly on the lips. "I always will." James began to walk away, thinking Lily didn't believe him , but Lily did. She wanted more.  
  
"James, wait." He turned around. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him furiously. James gladly responded to her kisses. He pulled her close. His hands went further down her waist and ended up under her short skirt. They with both in bliss knowing the other still loved them.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes Daisy?"  
  
"WE need to talk to Dumbledore, I can't live without you."  
  
"Me neither babe, me neither." He was about to kiss Lily again when she gasped.  
  
"James! Look at your ring!"  
  
"Shoot! Sirius is in trouble!" Their rings had turned yellow.  
  
"Wait, don't just walk out. Look who's out there first." James and Lily peeked out from the corner. Sirius was still talking to Mckenzie, but they could see under the table that Mckenzie was drawing his wand.  
  
"I think that's my cue to go back out there." James walked out and took a seat next to Sirius. Mckenzie was shooting dagger eyes at James. He was glad he had come back when he did.  
  
"So, what'd I miss?" James asked casually.  
  
"Nothing much." Mckenzie said, grinding his teeth.  
  
"I've got to go buy some new robes, want to come with me Peter?" James tried to tell Sirius through his eyes that they needed to get out of there fast. He got the hint.  
  
"Ok, I could use some too. Bye Mckenzie, see you around."  
  
"Good-bye Black, good-bye Potter." He called after them. "Or should I say James and Sirius?" He muttered to himself.  
  
Author's Note ~ I'm finally kind of getting to the plot and more L+J action. I did some things I don't usually do in this chapter. Tell me if you liked it or not! Thanks :) 


	11. Fright Fest

*Fright Fest  
  
It was the day of the Halloween Dance and the six friends were discussing their costumes.  
  
"So you're going to be a princess now Sam?" Remus asked his date.  
  
"Yup. What are you going to be?"  
  
"I think I'll be a prince then." Remus replied. "What about you Sirius?"  
  
"I'm going to be a rock star along with Maggie."  
  
"Sounds cool. James and Lily?" James grinned evilly at Lily.  
  
"We're going to be devils."  
  
"Oh, sounds interesting." Maggie said.  
  
"How long until the dance?" Remus asked.  
  
"About an hour." Sirius replied.  
  
"We should start getting ready then." Maggie announced.  
  
"Already?" James asked.  
  
"You won't us to look beautiful, don't you?"  
  
"You don't need to get ready at all then Tiger." James flirted. Lily blushed and kissed James on the cheek. She began to walk away when James pulled her back and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
"Oh great, here we go again." Remus said quietly. Sirius and Samantha pretended to cover their eyes and made faces.  
  
"Need air?" Maggie teased.  
  
"I'm going to get ready. Coming Maggie?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming. I don't think Lily will be up for awhile though." Lily pulled away from James gasping for air, her face flushed.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said regretfully. "See you guys later." Lily, Maggie, and Sam walked up to their dorms.  
  
"I didn't get to see your costumes yet guys, let me see." Maggie and Sam went to get their costumes from their closets.  
  
"You like?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I love!" Maggie's costume consisted of skin tight leather pants and a tight shirt that was a little skimpy. Her shoes had about a 5 inch heel to them.  
  
"I've got some awesome ideas for my hair." Maggie said.  
  
"What about your costume Sam?"  
  
"Right here." Samantha pulled out an elegant dress. It was sleeveless and flaired out at the hips.  
  
"That's great Sam!"  
  
"What about your costume Lily?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Right here." She replied with a very devilish smirk.  
  
"Oh my! You're actually wearing that?" Maggie asked.  
  
"That's barely an outfit!" The dress Lily was going to wear was firery red and very, very skipmy. The cloth was very thin, it looked see through.  
  
"I'm supposed to tempt people, aren't I?"  
  
"Well, I've got a feeling you'll be awfully tempting for James." Liyl stuck out her tongue. "Let's do our hair and make-up first." The three were done getting ready about 45 minutes later.  
  
"Now for the final touches!" They all changed into the costumes, very satisfied with the results.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Maggie suggested. They walked down to the common room to find their dates already there.  
  
"Hey girls!" Sirius said. The boys didn't say anything after that for quite a while, they were to busy getting a good look at their dates.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Maggie finally asked. The boys picked their jaws up and approached their dates. All of them walked to the Great Hall together, catching many peoples attention. Almost every boy or girl was jealous of someone out of those six. They made quite a stunning crowd. Lily and James in red made them stand out even more than usual. Lily had done a special charm on her hair to make it look like it was on fire.  
  
"You guys did what we needed for the pumpkins, right?" Lily whispered. They nodded. The dance started soon after.  
  
"May I have this dance?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Why of course!" Lily replied. James led her onto the dance floor.  
  
"I must say, you look devilishly handsome tonight." Lily said to James.  
  
"You look hot as hell Tiger, honest." Lily blushed. "I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you all night."  
  
"Same here." James and Lily inched even closer to each other, if that was possible. Then a fast song started up.  
  
"I need to cool down a little before we dance again Lily. You're so hot you're making me sweat."  
  
"Come back soon." Lily called after him. She began dancing with many different people. She didn't have as much fun as she had had with James though. It wasn't long before another slow dance came on. James came back to dance with Lily.  
  
"May I?" Lily placed her arms around James' neck. He put his arms around her slender waist. They were just getting relaxed when someone said "snowball" . Everyone switched dance partners. James ended up with some 7th year Ravenclaw who seemed very happy. Lily ended up with Snape.  
  
"Why hello Lily." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Bite me." Lily said coldly.  
  
"With pleasure." Snape began nibbling on Lily's ear.  
  
"Get off me now." Lily was trying to stop herself from yelling. James spotted Lily dancing with Snape and sent her a look of sympathy. Snape noticed Lily staring at something and realized it was James.  
  
"I'll show you that I'm better than him." Snape led Lily outside and place his hands firmly on her butt.  
  
"Stop servus!" Lily was about to scream when he cast a silencing spell on her. He began to move his hands freely all over her entire body and kissing her so passionately it hurt. Lily was silently crying. He began to peel her dress off her shoulders. Lily was afraid to know what he was thinking. When he started to run his hands up her leg and under her dress, she knew what he was thinking. She cried harder. She heard a voice cast a spell from behind her. She saw Remus. He had stunned Snape.  
  
"Lily, are you ok?" he took the silencing charm off of her.  
  
"He-he-" Lily broke down sobbing. Remus hugged her and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Lily!" She heard James yell. "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I saw Snape take you out here and got here as quick as I could. I was on the other side if the room, and-" James looked like he was about to start crying too.  
  
"It's ok James. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I should've been here! Lily, he was basically raping you!" Lily flinched at the words, but James was right. If Remus hadn't have gotten there sooner, who knows how far Snape would've gone.  
  
"Where is the bastard?" Remus nodded his head toward a bush. "Remus, will you take him to Dumbledore and tell him what happened?"  
  
"Sure James." Remus levitated Snape up into the air and began walking away.  
  
"Shh. It's ok Lily. I'm here." James comforted her. "I'll always be here for you." Just then, Sirius came running towards them.  
  
"Lily! Is she ok James? What happened?"  
  
"One thing at a time. She's fine now, luckily." He debated whether or not to tell Sirius what had happened, and decided now was not the time or place. "How did you know something was wrong?"  
  
"I was dancing with Maggie and my ring was red."  
  
"She's fine now. Don't tell anyone she's out here, ok?" James asked. "I think it would be best if we were alone for awhile."  
  
"Ok James." Sirius looked worriedly over his shoulder before going back into the Great Hall. James kissed Lily softly on the head while she continued sobbing.  
  
"It's ok Lily. I'll protect you now."  
  
Author's Note - Thanks for the reviews again! I've been updating a lot sicne I started this story. Once I start school again , it will probably only be a chapter every few days. I'm getting closer to the main plot of the story. Please tell me what you like and don't like. Thank :) 


End file.
